


Rain and Tea and Honey

by collisions



Series: Life of the Artistically Inclined [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinyoung is rlly cute, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youngjae is spoiled, Youngjae-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Youngjae is a famous pianist who loves to play for his boyfriends, Jinyoung loves to sit beside Youngjae and watch his fingers move gracefully over the keys and Jaebum likes to sit back and admire the two beautiful human beings that are <em>his</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had a dream about this and I was like FUCK I need to write about this so low and behold 1.5k worth of my favorite ship being cute as fuck

It was on a particularly rainy day that Jaebum realized his life was pretty damn good

Maybe not a replica of what he had pictured in his mind as a little boy but it was pretty damn close. He was only 22 barely starting life really but he already had a home, cozy and modern with the same floor to ceiling windows he'd always liked in houses. In a short amount of time he'd be a college graduate, perusing his childhood dream of becoming a film major, maybe even a screenwriter or director in a couple months' time as he had already received quite a few job offers. Jaebum had nice friends and his relationship with his parents was great.

But most important of all Jaebum had found the _one_.

Or _ones_ really.

When Jaebum was a child he dreamed of what his wife would look like, if she'd be nice and pretty and he wondered when he would get to meet her.

Looking back on it now, Jaebum couldn't have been more wrong. First of all his six year old self probably wouldn't ever in his wildest dreams think of the _one_ as anything other than female . . . but he was wrong. Secondly six year old Jaebum would have probably dismissed the thought of having _two_ significant others . . . yet he did. And thirdly how could six year old Jaebum have had any idea that he would end up with a _world_ famous pianist, and a successful actor?

Small Jaebum would have cocked his head to the side and laughed nervously if he'd been told that he would have not one but _two_ boyfriends, let alone two extremely famous ones, let alone a _boyfriend_ in general. But alas here he was sitting comfortably on the white couch of his living room, rain softly beat on the windows which encompassed the entire east side of his, _their_ house, beautiful music flowing from the grand piano.

The source of the music was one of the two most beautiful people in the world; Youngjae sat at the piano bench, hands moving gracefully over the keys, notes blending together euphoniously. Jaebum liked to watch him, to watch _them_ play, although Jinyoung wasn't nearly as eloquent as Youngjae and rarely did play on his own. Youngjae lent his shoulder to Jinyoung whom ghosted his hand over the younger's every time it came close.

Youngjae played beautifully, (not anything less than expected of the pianist), soft, slow and a little hazy at the edges resembling the misty day just outside their windows. Jaebum contentedly let his head lull to the side as he observed the other half of the world's two most beautiful people.

Jinyoung carried around sunshine and warmth like was was _made_ of it, like he'd soaked up a bit of the sun when he was a little boy.

Jinyoung liked to sit with Youngjae, liked the little rumble in his bones when Youngjae played with particular passion. Jinyoung was usually the one that was home less frequently than he'd like. Long days at work and promotions and places he needed to be (he was in _very_ high demand after all) but when he was home like _this_ , sitting in Youngjae's light his music flowing over his skin and filling the air, knowing Jaebum was only a little ways away. He felt at safe, felt content and complete.

Youngjae, he just liked to play, liked specifically to play for _Jaebum_ and _Jinyoung_. He played with what Jinyoung referred to as _allure_ when he played for them. He did it often too, at their request because they said it calmed them, made them feel safe and elated. Youngjae didn't mind, in fact he had composed some of his most famous work (as cheesy as it's gonna sound) _because_ of them.

Youngjae's muses; all pearly whites and eyes that formed into little crescent moons every time they laughed. So _really_ it was a win-win-win for everyone.

And so Jaebum found himself sitting in his living room in a sort of awe. Youngjae played and Jinyoung watched him play and Jaebum was _so_ lucky. These two _beautiful, amazing, talented_ people were _his_ , his and only his. These two people out of 7 _billion_ souls that inhabited this world had found _him_ , they'd chosen him and if that wasn't fate or destiny or whatever you call it then Jaebum didn't know what was.

A smile tugged at his lips as pushed himself off the couch. He walked the short distance to his boyfriends, stepping up on the little platform where Youngjae's grand black piano sat, and stood behind Jinyoung a hand running through the younger boy's hair. He tugged at it slightly, enough so Jinyoung leaned back with a little hum to set his head on Jaebum's chest. Jaebum leaned down to place a kiss at the top of Jinyoung's head and although Jaebum didn't see it he knew Jinyoung was smiling as brightly as if he were the sun.

Jaebum's other hand rubbed little circles into Youngjae's back, leaned his head away from Jinyoung's in order to place a soft kiss on Youngjae's temple. Youngjae still got a little flustered at the attention, hands faltering a little as a pretty crimson bloomed across his cheeks. Jaebum smiled softly against Youngjae's skin whispering to him, "Want tea Jae?" The younger nodded mumbling a small "please" when Jaebum's lips abandoned his skin. 

"Jinyoung-ah want some tea love?" 

"Please hyung." 

Jaebum stepped off the platform and walked to the kitchen, rummaging about for the kettle and tea. He brought out three mugs and leaned against the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil.

The rain started to come down a little harder now, thick drops racing down the windows as Youngjae's music continued to build. 

A nice warm feeling grew in the pit of Jaebum's stomach when Jinyoung lifted his head and played in earnest alongside Youngjae, they giggled into one another when their hands clashed and notes were missed. Jinyoung soon nuzzled his forehead into Youngjae's neck leaving little kisses and blowing raspberries onto the skin, which had Youngjae laughing in seconds his hands wavering about the piano keys until they stopped and he cried for Jinyoung to stop. 

Jinyoung continued his attack, his hands now wandering under Youngjae's sweater to tickle at his sides and the golden feeling in Jaebum's stomach grew. Jinyoung stopped briefly letting Youngjae, who was grinning beautifully, catch his breath. They laughed together, their chests heaving with lungfuls of air. Youngjae smiled lazily, Jinyoung did the same and couldn't help but lean forward and press his lips to the younger's. It was more giggles and teeth clinking together than anything but they stayed like that for a while.

Jaebum smiled to himself as the kettle whistled and he brought out the milk and honey. 

Jaebum diligently made the mugs of tea; two spoons of sugar and a small dash of milk for Youngjae, one spoonful of honey and a slice of lemon for Jinyoung, and just honey for Jaebum himself. He blew on his own tea, the steam rising and swirling in the air, and took a small sip letting the hot liquid warm up his body. Setting his own cup on the counter, he took the other two steaming mugs and walked towards his boyfriends, who were now talking quietly hands intertwined between them.

Jaebum offered them each their cup and they took it gratefully smiling up at him lazily. Jaebum walked off to the kitchen again, grabbing his cup and sipping on it as he walked down the hall to get a thick blanket. He returned to the living room gesturing to both boys still sat at the piano bench, they followed him giggling and leaning onto each other. Jaebum sat on the couch reaching for the remote as Jinyoung placed a kiss on Youngjae's forehead. Youngjae leaned into the touch, before pulling away to sit at Jaebum's left, Jinyoung sitting at Jaebum's right. 

Both boys got settled into Jaebum's sides, and he took the opportunity to drape the blanket he had gotten from the closet onto all three of them. Youngjae nuzzled into his neck and Jinyoung draped his arm over Jaebum's middle, fingers placed warmly on Youngjae's hand. Jaebum wrapped both arms over the boys setting his head on Youngjae's. Jinyoung turned on the tv and flipped the channels until he got to one he liked. 

The three boys sat together in a jumble of limbs, warmth and smiles, the rain calming to a mist once again, the lush green world beyond the windows calm and quiet. Jaebum breathed in deep, Jinyoung and Youngjae's scent mixing together to smell like _home_ , he looked down at Youngjae sipping on his tea, eyelashes fluttering and he pressed his lips to his forehead. Jaebum turned to look at Jinyoung also who was laughing along at the tv and he kissed his cheek.

Jaebum had it better than he ever thought he would.

**Author's Note:**

> If Jinyoung and Jaebum aren't as cute or cuter to Youngjae as what I wrote in this fic I _demand_ a refund i will sue because Youngjae deserves to feel like a Prince


End file.
